Accidents While Running
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: During her morning run, something unfortunate happens to Aubrey. Who's there to help? None other than Beca Mitchell.


This is for aca-mitchsen and tehkinki since they've been talking about me ;)

Accidents While Running

Every day at 9:30 exactly, Aubrey goes for a run. Today was no different. At 9:30 sharp, Aubrey left her apartment for her daily run around campus. The only thing about her run that has changed, was the route, and even that didn't change until halfway through her senior year. If you ask Aubrey, it's simply because she found this route easier on her joints; she would never share the real reason, not even with Chloe. The real reason? She hopes that while she runs past Baker Hall, she might run into Beca, the ridiculous freshman who pushes all of Aubrey's buttons and _still_ made Aubrey fall for her. It's crazy, really, but Aubrey likes Beca. So her route was adjusted so that she runs past Beca's dorm.

Aubrey was nearing Baker Hall when she spotted Beca. Only one problem; Beca was going into the dorm with a girl. And they were awfully friendly. Aubrey stopped midstep and turned on her heel, speeding away from Beca.

"Aubrey! Hey!" She didn't stop when Beca called out to her. How could she when she was crying? Aubrey only stopped when someone pulled her by her arm into the alley and slammed her against the wall. They placed their hand over her mouth and held one of her arms. Aubrey fought back, kicking wildly hoping to hit him. She got punched in the face once, once in the abdomen, and kicked in the shin before she managed to grab her pepper spray from her pocket and sprayed it into his eyes. Apparently that was enough to get him to stop, because he ran away from Aubrey as fast as he could, leaving a beaten Aubrey slumped on the ground fumbling to get her phone.

"Come on Chloe, pick up your damn phone." Aubrey called Chloe 3 times before she gave up. There was only one other person she could call, but she was a little preoccupied, and Aubrey didn't want to bother her. Aubrey struggled to her feet and limped toward the exit of the alley. She didn't think her leg was broken, it just hurt.

"Aubrey? Jesus Christ!" Aubrey looked up and met Beca's worried gaze. Aubrey dropped to her knees just as Beca got to her.

"Aubrey? Can you hear me?" Aubrey nodded, and Beca sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'm uh… gonna bring you to my dorm and get you cleaned up." Beca picked Aubrey up bridal style and started walking toward her dorm.

"Steph, get the door."

"Got it." Aubrey looked over and saw the girl Beca was with earlier. She was brunette with matching eyes, and about Beca's height. When they got to Beca's dorm, she set Aubrey down gently on her bed, and had Steph get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Beca kneeled in front of where Aubrey was on the bed.

"Hey, Aubrey? Can you tell me where you got hit? So I can check?"

"Head, stomach, left leg." Aubrey answered slowly, her head was pounding. Beca nodded as she took the kit from Stephanie.

"Alright, I'm gonna check your stomach." Aubrey nodded once as Beca slid her shirt up. Beca touched the edges of the forming bruise carefully before she put Aubrey's shirt back.

"Steph get the ice packs from my freezer." Beca stood up to be eye level with Aubrey. She tilted Aubrey's face to look at the bruise on her forehead.

"Your stomach and head got banged up, but they're not bleeding so we're just gonna ice it." Beca knelt down and looked at Aubrey's leg.

"I'm pretty sure it's not broken, but I'm no doctor." Stephanie handed Beca the ice packs then sat on the bed next to Aubrey.

"Hi! I'm Stephanie, you can call me Steph."

"Aubrey Posen." Stephanie smirked at Aubrey which reminded her of Beca.

" _You're_ Aubrey?"

"Steph, isn't it about time for you to leave?"

"What? No."

"Well, too bad. Time to go. Bye!" Beca practically pushed Stephanie out the door. Aubrey fully propped herself up, checking the damage to her body. Everything hurt, but that was about it.

"Doing okay?"

"I'll live." Beca rolled her eyes as she carefully sat down next to Aubrey, who was leaning against the wall the bed was pushed against.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I was running, and some guy grabbed me. He hit me a couple times before I pepper sprayed him. He ran after that."

"How long were you there before I got there?"

"I'm not sure. 5-10 minutes maybe?" Beca sighed.

"Aubrey why didn't you call me?"

"I called Chloe. Three times."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You were busy." Beca raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"With what? And there isn't anything that I could have been doing that I wouldn't have stopped to come help you." Aubrey chose to ignore the second sentence.

"You had company."

"You mean Steph?" Aubrey nodded.

"She wasn't even here to see me originally. She was here for dad." Beca scowled as she spoke, the malice showing through her voice.

"Why would she be seeing your dad? She didn't look like a college student." Beca face palmed.

"Ah, shit. She's uh… my half sister. My dad is, well, _her_ dad."

"Oh, I never knew that… I thought you were an only child." Aubrey mentally kicked herself for being jealous of Stephanie.

"I don't talk about family much. Kind of a sore subject for me. Especially that side."

"I understand that. I guess we have that in common."

"I think we have a lot in common Posen," Beca said with a smirk.

"Oh, you do. Like what?" Aubrey turned to face Beca. Aubrey also noticed that the whole time they had been talking, Beca's hand had been on her thigh, causing Aubrey to be bold. Posens always get what they want, this would be no different. Aubrey placed her hand over Beca's and squeezed. Beca raised an eyebrow as she turned her hand and interlaced her fingers with Aubrey's.

"I think we're both stubborn bitches." Aubrey laughed as Beca squeezed her hand again. Beca started tracing patterns on the back of Aubrey's hand.

"What does this mean?" Beca whispered. Aubrey took a deep breath.

"I like you, Beca."

"Well, it's good to know that you've officially stopped conducting the Beca-Hate-Train." Beca is dense.

"You think I hate you?"

"Well, I mean…"

"I've never hated you, Beca. Quite the opposite actually."

"What?"

"My god you are so dense sometimes! Beca, will you go out with me?" The words spilled from Aubrey's lips before she could stop them.

"Wait, seriously?" Aubrey sighed before she looked at Beca, who had the dopiest grin on her face.

"Dixie Chicks serious."

"Holy shit… holy shit! You're not fucking with me?"

"Beca! Just answer my damn question!"

"Yes."

"Yes? You said yes?"

"Uh, yes. You're kind of really amazing Aubrey. I would have to be stupid and blind to not like you," she said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"I'm… just not used to people liking me."

"Well then they're fucking idiots. They're loss, and definitely my gain." Aubrey blushed and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Give me a sec, I got an idea." Beca jumped around her room, grabbing various things. She sat back down with a bowl of popcorn, 2 sodas, and her laptop. She handed one of the sodas to Aubrey as she sat down.

"There we go."

"What is this?"

"Well, you're a little banged up right now or I would ask you out to lunch, so I figured we could watch a movie instead." Aubrey's heart fluttered. She's not used to people putting effort in for her. She smiled softly at Beca.

"It's perfect."

"Good. You like Sprite right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"At one of the parties, you weren't drinking soda so I asked Chloe. She said you drink Sprite religiously."

"Yeah, but you don't like Sprite. Why do you keep it in your dorm?" Beca blushed.

"Oh, uh, you know. Just in case…"

"You… keep it in your dorm… for me?" Beca looked at Aubrey as she bit her lip and smiled shyly as she nodded. Aubrey returned the smile.

"Alright, alright. That's enough embarrassing me. What do you wanna watch?"

"I thought you hated movies?"

"Yeah, but you don't. I know something we could watch." Beca clicked a couple times before she put Legally Blonde on.

"I love this movie!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"I know." Beca smirked as she took Aubrey's hand. Halfway through Legally Blonde 2, which they put on after Legally Blonde, Aubrey's phone rang.

"Hello?"

 **"Bre? Hey what's up? Sorry I missed your call earlier."**

"I'll, uh, tell you later. I'm on a date right now." Beca smiled shyly and squeezed Aubrey's hand.

 **"What?! How did I not know this? With who?"** Aubrey laughed a little.

"Chlo, it was a little impromptu. And it's still going on, so I'll call you la-" Aubrey was cut off by Beca snatching the phone from her.

"Listen Chloe, as much as I like you, you are interrupting my date. I'll bring Aubrey home to you tomorrow. Okay? Okay. Bye." Beca hung up the phone and handed it back to Aubrey. She raised an eyebrow as she took it back.

"You planned on me staying the night? Cocky much Mitchell?" Beca's jaw dropped incredulously.

"You thought I was going to let you walk home? Seriously? You got hurt, Bre. Plus, we're grown adults. We can share a bed without it leading to sex. I also didn't think so low of you or me as to put out on the first date. So, case closed." Beca nodded as if she were satisfied with her own answer. Aubrey rested her head on Beca's shoulder as she unpaused the movie. Beca wrapped an arm around Aubrey's shoulders. They spent the entire day together, Beca leaving to get lunch and dinner for them, and they watched a few movies that Beca didn't hate, and Beca showed Aubrey her mixing stuff. As long as they avoided talking about the Bellas, they got along really well. Sometime around 10, Aubrey was curled into Beca's side while they were watching an episode of the Sing Off, which they both watched, and she yawned.

"Tired?" Beca whispered. Aubrey nodded.

"Let me find something you can wear to sleep in." Beca moved to her closet and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt. She handed Aubrey the clothes.

"Here you go. I'll be… over here. Let me know when you're dressed."

"Thank you Beca. For everything."

"No problem." Beca moved back to her closet while Aubrey changed.

"I'm good." Beca came back into the room in her own sleep clothes, a pair of black shorts and a tank top and put Aubrey's clothes in a bag. Aubrey climbed under the covers, and Beca shifted on her feet for a moment before she sighed and climbed in next to Aubrey, facing her, She brushed a piece of Aubrey's hair from her face and rested her hand on her cheek.

"I had fun with you." Beca whispered.

"Yeah. Me too. We should do it again."

"Yeah, definitely."

"There is one thing that could make it better though." Beca's brow furrowed.

"What's that?"

"This." Aubrey moved forward and kissed Beca. Aubrey could feel herself smiling into the kiss. It was slow and languid and sweet. Everything a first kiss should be. When they pulled back, Beca rolled onto her back with a shit eating grin on her face. Aubrey scooted forward into Beca's side, using her shoulder as a pillow. Aubrey draped an arm over Beca's stomach, and Beca wrapped hers around Aubrey.

"I could stay like this forever." Beca whispered after she thought Aubrey had fallen asleep. Aubrey smiled as she nuzzled further into Beca's arms. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
